


Baking Cookies

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [159]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Baking, Christmas Cookies, Drabble, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Shura and Aphrodite try to surprise Deathmask with cookies. This would go better if Aphrodite actually knew how to bake.





	Baking Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Snapshots’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. 
> 
> Original author's note: I use the name Mephisto for Deathmask  
> (Originally posted 12-9-2017)

Aphrodite swears in Swedish and sneezes. Shura sighs softly, rolling his eyes subtly at the way Aphrodite is now covered in fine white powder.

“Are you sure we have to sift the flour?” Aphrodite asks grouchily, and Shura nods.

“It will make for a fluffier cookie.” He says, before gently pushing Aphrodite out of the way and taking the softer from him. “You’re jerking it around too much, that’s why the flour is puffing out like that. Be gentler.” He explains, using the sifter much more deftly. Aphrodite glares at the innocent piece of kitchen equipment.

“I can cook,” he feels the need to defend himself. Shura smiles at him absently.

“I’ve seen you cook. You barely use a recipe, and usually alter it if you do. Baking requires precision, or you’ll end up with a hot mess. Like you are right now.” He jokes, giving Aphrodite a bit of a wink. Aphrodite rolls his eyes and smacks Shura’s ass, leaving a perfect flour handprint on his well-fitted dark jeans. Shura shoots him a wry look. “Not in the kitchen, Mephisto would murder us on general principle.” He admonishes. Aphrodite pouts, batting his long eyelashes.

“I’m back!”

“Ah shit, speak of the devil,” Shura cusses, glancing over at Aphrodite, who looks caught between panic and irritation. “I thought he was supposed to be gone for more than an hour?”

“He was! I don’t know what happened!” Aphrodite hisses, and Shura returns to sifting together the dry ingredients.

“Mephisto!” Aphrodite chirps as the Cancer Saint enters the kitchen. “What happened? I thought you were supposed to be gone for quite a while?”

“I was, but it got rescheduled- you’re covered in flour.” He says, stopping short. “What the hell happened to you?” He asks in bewilderment. Aphrodite pouts again.

“I may have had a disagreement with the sifter.” He says.

“And why are you- oh. What are you making?” Mephisto asks, catching sight of Shura at last.

“Ah, well. We wanted to bake you some cookies, because it’s the winter holidays, and you’re always baking for us. We wanted to treat you.” Aphrodite sighs. Shura smiles over his shoulder.

“We had intended to have them all done by the time you were back,” he adds. Mephisto smiles warmly at them both, a rare sight for most. He leans up and kisses Aphrodite, and then shuffles over to kiss Shura.

“You have a flour handprint on your ass.” He informs Shura.

“I figured as much. Sit down, relax. Aphrodite, get back over here and help me. We can still do this even if we can’t surprise him any more.” Shura says, and Aphrodite flounces back over to help, even as Mephisto boosts himself up onto the countertop to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
